OH NOEMMET WHAT DID YOU DO?
by UrEveryDayDork
Summary: Bella wakes up to an eager Emmet and a hungry belly...What will emmet do to help?..BETTER than it sounds..


**ok well this is my first fan fic... im a little nervous...haha... i might say that alot... well here goes nothing... this is mostly speaking but i will explain a could things and add some to make a pic in your head... haha.. if i describe good enough...**

**OneShot!**

"Beeelllllaaaa!! I have been waiting for three minutes since I got here for you to wake up and you still havnt gotten up on your own. So Im taking matters into my own hands." Emmet was sitting on the end of Bella's bed. Being very impatient.While shaking her violently almost tossing her off the bed.

" Emmet if you dont shut up and get out of my room I will get Edward and LET him tare you to shreds wich I know he will enjoy!"

"Right... Id like to see him try" He said flexing his giant muscles to no one in particular."Edwards not here anyway...He left to go hunting for today.And so did everyone else...So its just me and you sis!" He had a wierd smile on his face that Bella noticed and she tensed up.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Bella you do love me right?.."

"yes"

"And you trust me right?..."

"Depends...right now im not to sure" As she said this her stomach growled furociously and Emmet beamed.

"Yes!!... I know your hungry now...Sooooo... "

"Spit it out Emmet"

"Bellacanicookyoubreakfast??" He said this so fast she couldnt understand one word..He was starting to talk like Alice...What a scary thought.

"Emmet just in case you forgot..Your stubburn brother still hasnt changed me and I didnt catch one word you just said!"

" Oh..sorry. I said Bella can I PLEASE cook you breakfast?!"

" You can cook?"

" Well...no but you can help me!!" He beamed...

" I dont know Emmet can I trust you not to break anything in the kitchen?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He said while saluting her,

" All right Emmet but nothing big... how about scrambled eggs?.."

"Deal..Lets move Mis Super Slow Pants!!" With that he dragged her out of her room.. looking like a mess...and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok what do we need??"

"Well we need eggs... Why dont you get those.. oh and the milk while I get out the pan."

"ok"... he started going through cabnet after cabnet..Bella just sat back watching...amusment written all over her face.

"uhm Bella where do you keep the eggs?.." If vampires could blush he wouldve right then.

" In the fridge Emmet."

"I knew that i was just making sure you remembered"He grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and set them down on the counter.. Then he got the milk out of the fridge and did the same.

"Ok now Crack two eggs and put them in a bowl.Then a drop of milk in the bowl.Then stir it up...Do you have that under control?"

"Ya Ya Ya. I got it. How long do I cook them for?."

"Emmet dont you think I should cook them in the pan..I mean you have never even done this before and you have to use fire!"

"Oh come on Bella.Its not much fun to cook when all I have to do is stir up some stupid eggs in a bowl and watch the rest.Just tell me how long and I will have it under control."

"Fine. You cook them for about five minutes on medium heat."** i still dont know why people say high low and medium heat.the buttons dont say that.. they just have lines on them/sigh oh well**

"Ok!!...Why dont you go try and tame your hair that is sticking straight up and I will cook..."She gave him a worried look "..Dont worry Bella I have this under control.Vampire memory remember.**haha.is no pun intended appropriate to say there??** I know everything to do since you said it. Crack the eggs in a bowl pour some milk stir it up 5 minutes on medium. Cup of blood."**get it like piece of cake..i crack myself up.**

"Ok fine Emmet I will be back down in ten minutes. DONT BURN MY HOUSE DOWN. IT WILL BE KINDA HARD TO EXPLAIN TO CHARLIE THAT YOU BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN BECAUSE YOU DONT EAT HUMAN FOOD AND DONT KNOW HOW TO COOK IT." She wispered/yelled as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom knowing well that he had heard every bit of her tirant.

As she was finishing up putting her hair in a pony tail and washing her face she hear Emmet cussing from downstairs.

"Emmet what did you do.?" she groaned as she walked down the stairs.

"Uhm...Nothing...Uhm Could you like not come in here for a second?"

"NO!...Emmet what did you do?!"

"Well I kinda...uhm...melted your pan."

"Emmet how did you melt the pan?!... I didnt even think that was possible!...wow... ok uhm... well just throw it away...did you at least get the eggs cooked before you destroyed my pan?"

"Yes! And they look disgusting wich to you probably means they look delicious." He set them down in front of her on the table and she had to admit that they did look good.

"Wow Emmet Im impressed. They do look good." She took one bite and heard a huge crunch...

"uhm Emmet did you put the shell of the egg in here?"

"Well of course silly...you dont want to waster any of it...do you?.." He said that last bit more to himself then Bella

"Emmet.." She groaned again"...You arent suppost to put the shell in. Just whats on the inside." She threw the plate into the garbage and turned around to see Emmet with his head facing the ground.

"Im sorry Bella I just wanted to cook you breakfast.Can I try again!!" He said excitedly as he jumped up and down like the little pixie they knew and loved.

"Well i would say yes but seeing that you destroyed our frying pan I think that might be a little out of the question.How about you drive me to McDonalds and you can buy me breakfast.I will count that as you making the breakfast if you want."

"Ok. Thanks Bella."

**Ok so what did you think??**

**Its my first fanfic so when you review please be nice... Or burn me if you want. i tried my best.**

**Well.. if you all think its good i will write more..that one was nerve racking.**

**i might be starting a story with one of my friends who also has a page on here soon so be looking for a new one.!**


End file.
